Switched At Birth
by idbeapunkifmymomwouldletme
Summary: After Nina Martin and Joy Mercer learned they were switched at birth the two families move in together in attempt to get closer to their switched daughters. However, it's not as easy as they like with lies, betrayal, hurt, comfort, drama and secrets getting in the way.
1. Switched At Birth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, that belongs to the writers of HOA. The plot idea belongs to the creator of the television series "Switched at Birth"

 **Warning:** This story will contain mentions of drugs, alcohol, sex and profanity. Read at your own risk.

* * *

"Well, maybe you should play it for me sometime." Joy suggested. His pale face turned red immediately, telling himself to stay cool Fabian Rutter put down his pencil and rested from his notes.

"Maybe I should" He responded as cool as he can.

"Rutter, Mercer keep your conversation for after class will you." spoke firmly.

"Oh, we will." Joy give him a little playful wink.

The two teenagers have been friends since they could walk and she's been head or heels for him since they learned their first words. Fabian, however was seemingly blind to all this. No matter how many times their friends Patricia and Alfie point it out or her older brother Eddie teases the two for basically be a married couple, somehow Fabian couldn't comprehend it and Joy could never admit it to him.

"Alright, class let's begin our blood type test. Use your needle to prick a drop of blood onto each of the four fields on your test card." continues the lesson.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Eddie Mercer danced into the kitchen giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and handing over his marked essay. "Your favorite child got a good grade" he continued now singing.

"I thought I was the favourite child" Joy whined setting her things down on the counter.

"I love you two equally the same." Christina Mercer said as she pulled her daughter in for a group hug with her son.

"Yeah but you love me a little bit more, right?" Eddie jokingly asked as he digged into the refrigerator. The two Mercer woman rolled their eyes in harmony.

"Mum, we tested for our blood types today. I'm AB and apparently that's supposed to be extremely rare. Like less than 1% of the population has it or something." Joy sat down.

"You can't be AB, your mother and I are both A," Frederick Mercer said entering the kitchen. Grabbing the bag of chips from Eddie's hand the man continued "Meaning you have to be A or possibly O" Frederick threw the bag out.

"Dad" Eddie cried.

"You're welcome Eddie for not letting you become the poster child for McDonald's. Joy, I promise you it's genetically impossible for you to be AB" Fredrick told his kids.

"Maybe Aliens abducted mum and planted a martian baby in her and that's why Joy is so weird." Eddie suggested searching for more food.

"Yes, because I'm the weird one in this family Eddie"

"Finally, you admit it. I've been waiting seventeen years for this." Eddie gave her his signature smirk.

* * *

"We've done extensive testing on all three of you and I believe it's safe to say that it is 99.9% certain that Joy is not related to you."

"What do you mean?" Christina asks in disbelief.

"The hospital believes there's been a mix up."

"A mix-up? Did they use those words because to me those words sound like the hospital doesn't exactly know what they are doing." Frederick places a hand on Christina in hopes she'll calm down.

"I knew it." Joy quietly said to herself.

She did know it. Her entire life she's felt like she didn't somehow fit in this bubble of perfection her family had created. They were all light eyed blondes and she was not even close to that with her dark hair and brown eyes.

Like her mother, Eddie has always been musical. He had perfect pitch and the lead in a band. Meanwhile Joy couldn't name most string instruments or sing to save her life.

Her father was all about fitness and sports and sure Eddie wasn't interested in those things, however, he could still play football. In fact, he was a natural at it. Joy was the girl that was only accepted on the team so that they had extras for accidents and her father was a retired professional player that would donate gracious amounts to the school.

"Someone wasn't careful matching the ID anklets. This is extremely rare, but at a busy hospital, it could happen." The doctor paused to take a breath. " You took home someone else's child, and another family took home yours."

The trio sat stunned in silence. Letting the doctors words echo in their head, attempting to let them sink in and not seem so foreign.

"So what do we do now? What's the procedure in these types of situations?" Frederick asked.

"You find your real daughter and I find my real parents."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Thank you for reading this if you have gotten this far. This was a short chapter I realize that. Usually, I would write about 1,500 letters but this is just the beginning so it didn't happen that way. By the way this story is based on the television series Switched at birth on ABC Family/Freeform. It will not only be Joy's story but as well as Nina's and Eddie's because he's a family member and this effects him to. Next chapter will be Nina centric as she comes to terms with British life.


	2. British Life Chose Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, that belongs to the writers of HOA. The plot idea belongs to the creator of the television series "Switched at Birth"

 **Warning:** This story will contain mentions of drugs, alcohol, sex and profanity. Read at your own risk.

* * *

The car rolled down a long driveway. Nina Martin was beginning to believe it wouldn't end. Though the sky was cloudy, the tree branches hovered over the road almost as if it were protecting it from the mad world. She thought this sight was beautiful. As the car got closer to the house it was then that the thought had sunk in, she was supposed to grow up there. The house that was looking at was supposed to be her home.

Back in America, where Nina grew up her home was small. She shared a two bedroom apartment with her grandmother in a small town in Pennsylvania. The two lived off retirement funds, some money Nina's mother left behind as well as the part time Nina worked. She was a cashier at target and during the summers she'd pick up jobs at festivals or be a lifeguard at local pools because her grandmother, Evelyn, was too old to work. Still, sometimes money was so tight they had to skip meals however Nina would rather stay with her gran then some mean foster family.

The car came to a stop. Looking out the window, Nina saw several figures. She stepped out before proceeding to help her grandmother out and two of these figures approached the Martins.

The female figure had dirty blonde, medium length curly hair and bright blue eyes full with specks of various greens. Her face was kind, an oval shape similar to Nina. Actually, her entire appearance was similar to Nina's. Her height, her figure the expression on her face. Unsure but excited.

The male figure was a lot taller, had a sleigh build and sharper features. He held out his hand and Nina shook it.

"Hello, I'm Frederick." And gesturing to the woman next to him he continues saying "This is my wife..Christina"

Before she could even acknowledge her once more, Nina felt herself going under attack. Christina had pulled her in for a warm and very tight embrace. It took her a moment before she could let herself sink in. This was her mother, in the present and in the flesh.

"I'm so sorry, it's just.." Christina was speechless, "you're so beautiful."

She thanked her for her kind words. The Mercers talked about living arrangements with her grandmother saying they must stay in the guest house. Nina knew that Joy the other girl she was switched with suggested they move out here for a while so that the two families could get to know each other but she also knew this was before Joy found out about her mother.

Eleana Martin had died in a car accident about two years earlier and her heart was like fragile glass, at the mention of this scratches would be placed on the fine finishing and as her heartstrings were tugged during the holidays this glass would always find itself shattering.

Joy was short. She wasn't really short maybe around 5'2 but her petite figure gave her a much younger look. It reminded Nina of her mother who had dark hair and eyes. She was always so exoctic looking in a very incredible way. Her mother- well, Joy's mother could have been model if she wanted to. Nina thought she had a badass spy kind of look to her and the fact she'd often leave for business trips for a couple days at a time sometimes even weeks further proved her theory.

Joy dressed in dark colours. She sported black combat boots, leggings and a gray top. She covered herself in a green army jacket to shield herself from the cold England air. Her hair was in a ponytail that really brought out her face.

Joy definitely did not want to be there.

Next to her stood two males. The first one had an appearance similar to Christina's with greenish blueish eyes and dirty blonde hair. He wore a band t-shirt and was in the middle of eating a sandwich while talking to the guy next to him. He was probably Eddie, the older brother.

The other guy Nina wasn't so sure of. She didn't hear of the Mercer's having two sons and he definitely didn't look like the rest of the family. Unlike Eddie, he was more put together wearing a sweater with the collars of his shirt sticking out. He hair was a little messy but still, he was put together. _Kind of attractive_ Nina thought to herself. She felt a hand on her back, Frederick, who began to guide her to trio off at the side.

"Nina, this is my _daughter_ " he paused for a moment and quickly glancing at Nina before continuing "Joy."

Joy, who seemed to notice the pause in her father's sentenced gave Nina a quick smile, looked at Frederick and began to walk towards the house.

"Joy Elizabeth Mercer" Christina followed her.

"I apologize for her behaviour. Any how, this is my son Eddie and his friend Fabian."

 _Fabian_ , _he was called Fabian._ Both Eddie and Fabian shook Nina's hand while mumbling hello.

"Don't mind her, it's her time of the month" Eddie told her.

"She's just surprised with the whole situation" Fabian corrected Eddie.

* * *

"So?" Joy asked her friend.

"So?"

"Fabian be serious, what do you think?"

"Of..her?"

The two were sitting at the kitchen counter looking into the family room where Nina and her parents sat looking through family albums her grandmother had brought.

"No, of the grandmother" Joy sarcastically answered him.

"Well, I only spoke to her for a moment but she seems really sweet. I think we have an amazing friendship ahead of us." Fabian tells her "Do you think she'll see that new movie with me Friday?"

Hitting him hard, Fabian winced in pain. "Okay, okay I'll be serious" he says rubbing his arm as if that would stop the pain.

"I don't know, we didn't really talk but" his face softened.

"But?"

"She seems nice"

"That's not what you were going to say" Joy turned to face him digging for the truth.

"How would you know?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Fabian!"

"Okay, calm down." He studied her face, her reactions, the way she spoke to the Mercers. He noticed she and Christina had the same kind smile. That was hard to find these days in a world so focused on unimportant things and their own narcissism.

He kept his eyes on her "Honestly, she's gorgeous."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey, so this chapter is a little bit longer then the last one but did you like it? Please review, it honestly helps me so much. I'm still just getting back into writing so constructive criticism is great.

 **Q &A:** To answer a few of your questions, no Nina will not be deaf however she will have a slight hearing problem that will be spoken about within up coming chapters. For those of you who ship Fabian and Nina this chapter was actually supposed to have more of them however this chapter would have been too long if I added their conversation but know that Nina does have a story line with Fabian but so does Joy so lets see how that plays out.


	3. Mommy Dearest

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, that belongs to the writers of HOA. The plot idea belongs to the creator of the television series "Switched at Birth"

Warning: This story will contain mentions of drugs, alcohol, sex and profanity. Read at your own risk.

* * *

"Shit."

"Shit?" Fabian Rutter leaned against the lockers looking at his dear friend Joy who had loose papers and textbooks falling all over the school hallway creating puddle of the mass that was in fact Joy Mercer.

"I left my report paper at home." She explained now digging through her school bag with little hope it was there.

"What class?" Fabian asked moving her to the side so that he could help organize her locker just a little bit.

"Rodenmaar and I have him third period, ugh" Joy says gathering her books from the floor. Fabian paused and looked at her.

"Oh, shit." was all he said but it was enough. Victor Rodenmaar wasn't the cool laid back type of teacher you would normally find in your average art class or your occasional science class. No, Victor Rodenmaar was the devil in human form. Rumour has it he only teaches chemistry because he needed a lab for his own personal experiments. Immortality, as if that could save him from the wrinkles that have already taken over his face and been keeping him hostage for the last decade.

"Yeah. Last time someone said they forgot something he _forgot_ his face and would never give him handouts and ignore all of his questions." Joy explained.

"Same thing happened to Alfie last semester."

"Oh, poor Alfie."

"Actually, it wasn't all so bad. Victor forgot to pair him up with a partner and Amber was missing that day. So the next day when Alfie confronted him about it, he ended up being partners with Amber who showed up" Fabian explained, Joy handed over the last book.

Taking it out of her hand, Fabian looked at it, gave it the look of judgement (disgusted) then proceeded to store it nicely inside the now well organized locker.

"Twilight really?" Fabian started.

"It's a good book, Fabian" she defended herself.

"Sparkles and vampires together doesn't equal a good book. It equals an insult. You are insulting both sparkles and vampires and I personally believe someone should start a movement about this issue."

"Vampire lives matter?" She suggested.

"No, I was thinking Pray for Sparkles." Fabian told her.

Joy flashed him a quick smile before shutting her locker and then began walking down the hall. Fabian then suggested she ditch second period to get her report paper to which Joy decided it was a good idea. Patricia, her other best friend, had a spare that period and they haven't spent a whole lot of time together since she got a new male friend which she refuses to tell the rest of the group.

"Speaking of home, how is it going with the switch and everything?" Fabian asks her hesitantly.

"If you're wondering about Nina, she is alive and well" she sounded annoyed.

"Good, so you haven't killed her yet" Joy stopped. "I'm kidding" he quickly speaks.

"Nina has been the topic of discussion of every family conversation since she's come from America which by the way she's sort of obsessed with." Joy starts. "Oh, I'm Nina from America. Oh, yeah we don't have that America. Well in Am-" Joy's mocking came to a halt when her body collided with another's. With..Nina's? Joy's eyes met Fabian's almost instantly, the two gave each other a questioning look. _Do you think she heard?_ Fabian's returned expression suggested that yes, Joy was in fact screwed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Nina told her. However, her mother clearly believed that Joy should be the one speaking these words, she gave her daughter a stern look before speaking up about the reason why they were in the school building in the first place.

"We've decided it would be best if Nina stayed in England so we're registering her here at Frobisher Smythe Academy." She informed her daughter.

Joy, in attempt to bite back her disappointment with this news smiled. She smiled a fake smile, an obvious fake smile that everyone in the hallway was almost embarrassed for her.

"Oh, that's so great!" She laughed, "Same school, same house, same parents, this is great." She turned to face her friend, "Fabian, isn't this great? This great!" Joy exclaimed.

* * *

"So, what do you think? About Frobisher, it's a really great school. Your father went there and Eddie, he's graduating this year actually." Christina asked as she opened the garage door into the house.

It was empty, her husband had left for work shortly after the kids had gone to school. Christina however has not been working for the last couple of years, she used to teach at the University of Oxford. Egyptian Mythology, it was her personal favourite subject to learn as an adolescent next to literature and history but after an argument with Frederic over the care of their children it was decided she become a stay at home mother.

Christina loved being a mother. She loves Eddie, Joy and Nina. She's loved every experience with them. Seeing Eddie play his music or watching Joy so invested in her art was her favourite sites to see but she couldn't help but miss teaching. Reading all day and discovering the hidden means found inside egyptian art.

As the years go on the less Eddie and Joy needed her and the more she felt alone. Most of her friends before were co-workers, old friends from university or people she had actually met in Egypt. Now it was the other wives on Frederick's business council or the other "perfect" mothers on the parent council team at Frobisher. She didn't hate them per say however she greatly disliked them. They all seemed to be more interested in gossip or appearances than the actual reason they were all gathered there in the first place.

"It's great. My old school didn't have a pool or a student lounge. Oh and that library! I think it was my favourite part." Nina expressed.

"Oh, you like to read?"

"Yes, I think i spend more time in fictional worlds than reality to be honest." This caught Christina's attention.

Both Eddie and Joy weren't readers. Actually, she didn't even remember the last time she's seen Eddie with a book of any sort. He hated reading with such passion it almost hurt Christina physically. And Joy, she only read a book when it turned into a movie. Hunger Games, Divergent, Twilight...if it's a book to movie adaption filled with attractive actors then she'll be picking it up at her local book store.

"Really, what do you like reading?" The two moved into the living room.

"I like everything. Science Fiction, romance, contemporary, historic...I really enjoy mythology. Egyptian mythology to be exact. All the gods and the stories, I could read about it for the rest of my life." Nina told her.

Christina smiled. She told Nina about her old job and the two discussed the stories of Anubis, Osiris and Ra for hours.

* * *

"Mum, I'm home!" Joy placed her keychain on a hook next to the front door. She took off her jacket as she walked into the living area. Placing both her coat and her bag on the sofa without both her Mother and Nina acknowledging her presence.

The daughter and mother duo sat close, both faces attached to a book. They appeared to be laughing at something in book.

"Mum, Eddie got detention so he'll be home late.." Joy told her.

Christina still talking to Nina didn't even look up.

"Also I got my tongue pierced as well as tattoo on my lower back area." Joy said in attempt to get her attention.

"Oh thats nice sweetie." Christina turned the page beginning to tell Nina a story about the time she went to Egypt. Joy couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So this chapter was kind of boring, I apologize for this. Next chapter some back stabbing action happens as someone gets _exposed._ The first part of this chapter I actually wrote pretty quick but then got stuck with Nina and Christina, to be honest I've never actually liked Nina as a character and thought she was pretty boring and predictable so I'm not sure how to write her exactly but I'm working on that. Next chapter is also pretty Nina, Joy and Fabian heavy, she'll be heading to school so we get to meet some of the other beloved characters and see how the switch complicates friendships and relationships. Also a big thank you for everyone who took the time to comment, it means a lot to me and it really does help.


	4. Back To School

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, that belongs to the writers of HOA. The plot idea belongs to the creator of the television series "Switched at Birth"

Warning: This story will contain mentions of drugs, alcohol, sex and profanity. Read at your own risk.

* * *

 _Nina Madeline Martin is brave. She's independent. And she's incredibly smart._

Or at least that's what she kept on telling herself. It was the girl's first day Frobisher Smythe Academy. The school for the elite and intelligent. She was only one half of that. Actually, she was barely one half of that.

Back in America. Nina was the top student in her entire class. With straight A's in all her honours classes, she also participated in extracurricular activities such as the drama club and student council. Her gran always pushed her to do extra saying it will only open larger doors for her in the future. However Nina knew that they were poor and was fully aware that they wouldn't be able to afford college classes. They could barely afford the cost of living itself but that was all in a small town. Frobisher had a waiting list longer than the length of the great wall of China. Outstanding students trying solve world issues attended that school from all over the world. She didn't even win her sixth grade science fair.

If they weren't smart, they were rich. Not like you local rich kid rich who had the newest iphone every november and only wore branded clothing. Everyone lived in a little mansion. Even the foreigners were loaded with money. She saw the ladies dressed in their fine jewelry and expensive designer bags and the guys walked around in their yeezy's and casually posed next to their mercedes and bentley's in the student parking lot. This was their normal. She didn't fit that. Well, not entirely but she was supposed to fit that.. This was always supposed to be her normal.

* * *

She looked herself in the mirror one last time before parting with it. She felt smart in her uniform with her white button up shirt tucked in neatly under her grey skirt. She slid her maroon blazer through one arm than the other. Pulled up her knee high socks, flicked her wavy hair back.. She was ready.

"Oh my, Nina, you look gorgeous." It was her gran who peeked in from her doorway. Still in her nightgown.

"Be Careful, you don't want to make the other girls jealous on your first day" Evelyn walked in and stood behind her granddaughter. Smoothing her hair down with her fingers, their eyes locked in the mirror and she gave Nina a caring smile.

"Thank you, grandma."

* * *

Joy rolled her eyes at her older brother who was moving his head to the sound of the beat. She attempted to turn off the sound only to have her hand slapped by Eddie.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked placing hand back on the steering wheel and fixing his eyes straight on the road.

"It's loud" she explained "and it's not even a good song."

Eddie made an abrupt stop at the light which transitioned itself from yellow to red. His face had looked like she just slapped him across the face..hard...with a chair. He turned to face his sister and took breath. "This is sick puppies, you do not insult sick puppies." His tone was serious.

"That is garbage."

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you?"

"Guys" Nina chimed in on the conversation from the backseat. She heard enough of their bickering, it was honestly starting to give her a headache. "Why don't we all calm down." She said silencing them.

They all remained mostly silent for the rest of the drive. With Eddie only occasionally mumbling lyrics of "Stick To Your Guns" which accompanied their ears on a low volume. Both Nina and Joy spent the rest of the ride staring out the window in deep thought. Nina's first day meant change for all three of them.

For Eddie, who was on top of the social chain, Nina was another representation of him. Like Joy, Nina was _his_ little sister. If she was weird or a loser that would reflect him and his place on the chain and he couldn't have that. He was on the perfect place in the ladder.

Eddie is very attractive, not just physically but also personality wise. He was kind and talked to everyone, had friends in all places on the ladder in every clique in school, he played sports and was in a band which gave him bonus points. Every girl wanted him and every wanted to be friends with him. He was easily the most popular guy in school next to his mate Jerome Clark and his rival Benji Reed. His best friend, Mara Jaffray, was the school president and was the leader of many clubs alongside being the smartest person in school. This worked in his favour because of her it made him look appealing in the eyes of most teachers. Life was good and he wanted it to stay that way.

Joy however wasn't popular at all, if it weren't for Eddie she would be considered an outsider. Nothing but an outcast. She didn't belong to a certain group or was super involved with any school activities. She mostly just went, did the work then left. And she was cool with that, she didn't enjoy a lot of attention. She didn't like when people often ask her about Eddie or compared her to him. She enjoyed her small group of friends, however odd and random they were. She liked that they were all different and didn't go to obvious cliques. They weren't losers and they weren't popular, they just all seemed to work. Her, Fabian, Patricia and Alfie- that's all she needed.

With Nina coming along that meant the siblings were the topic of discussion in the halls. Switched at birth? They were already getting pounded with questions without Nina there, this only got the situation worse.

* * *

She sat down placing her notebook gently on the desk. A blonde girl gave her a strange look, with a seat keeping the two apart she tried to avoid total awkwardness by giving the girl a small smile. It wasn't returned.

 _Oh no._ she thought. _Maybe she had two friends_ she thought, maybe she was taking their seats. She quickly searched the room, students still flooding the room. Everyone seemed to have designated seat next to their friends.

The blonde too had her friends, another blonde and an asian girl slightly distracted by the words on the board upfront. The three whispered to each other and Nina suddenly grew conscious. Were the whispering about her? Everyone in the first two periods were, it didn't help that they sneak peeks at her.

The teacher started the class he welcomed her publicly which welcomed everyone else's eyes on her which ended in her welcoming the feeling of embarrassment in her. She buried her head in her notes when she could throughout the lesson in attempt to distract herself from wandering eyes that always landed on her.

"Alright now, open up your textbooks to page 47." The teacher directed. Nina didn't have a textbooks, she hadn't had time to check one out yet. She furiously looked around, maybe somebody else didn't have there's? The blonde from before hadn't but she wasn't sure if she counted as that blonde spent the entire lesson this far with her eyes on the screen of her cell phone only occasionally looking up when the teacher would face the class.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to face the source.

"Hey, Nina. I-I don't know if you remeber me but I'm Fabian." he told her, before she could open her mouth he added more, "Joy's friend...I thought you might need a textbook."

She remembered him but didn't notice him in the room before. She gave him a smiled but then quickly frowned. This worried Fabian.

"What about you?" She asked. The question got him, he completely forgot about himself.

"We can share it?" they both smiled.

* * *

"-yacker"

"Don't call me that, slimeball!" She spat at him.

"Don't act like it isn't true and besides-"

"It's not true." he crossed his arms at this comment. Patricia began to button up her top and searched for her tie ignoring eye contact with the blonde.

She kicked the bin off to the side sending it on a short flight. Her frustration got the best of her, it always did when he was around. This made her more annoyed with the whole situation.

"So you can call me a slimeball but I can't call you yacker?" She never wanted anyone to shut up so much before. Eddie took a step closer to her "Patricia, that doesn't make sense." He explained. And she knew that but she also knew that she hated it when he was right.

"We don't make sense, Eddie." She breathed and stood in place giving up on her tie. She felt his hands slowly wrap itself around her waist and his breath warm on her neck.

"I think we make a lot of sense." His voice was quiet and she felt the movement of his lips on her skin. She grew relaxed but she had to stay focus.

"We can't." she told him turning to face him. There eyes met, her's serious while his.. She wasn't sure what was in his eyes. Ever.

"Why not?" he let go of her but his eyes stayed attached.

She paused and thought about her words almost too carefully. She didn't want to fight, she hated fighting with him but that seemed like the only conversation the two could ever have.

"Well… your sister is my best friend."

"So?' he questioned. She didn't reply and he cupped her pale cheeks with his hands. "She'll get over it if she knows we're happy."

She knew he was right but she believed she was also right, about their relationship. It made no sense. Not to her and definitely not to anybody else who finds out. She removed his hand from her face but she didn't let go. Partially because she knew he wouldn't have let her but mostly because she knew that this could possibly be the last time she may feel those hands.

"It's not a good time, Eddie, especially with the whole switched situation. Joy is having a hard time dealing with it." With every word she spoke, the lighter the grasp on his hands became. He let go and looked down. She took a deep breath and searched for his eyes in the dim light.

"How are you? With the whole switch thing?" she asks.

He never talked to her about it, he mentioned it once but he never actually talked to her about it. They never really talk about anything in their personal lives. They often talk about music, their favourite bands and Eddie's band. He personally played her a music several times. She liked those days, he would come over with his guitar and sing a part he wrote that he was excited for but it was never beyond that. Occasionally he'd tell her about how he was fighting with his dad and she'd mention her sixteen year rivalry with her sister. Eddie would tell her that she was amazing no matter what and then laugh when she rambles on about something she's pissed at but most of the time it was just hot, wet, sex and then goodbye.

Sometimes she'd feel so dirty afterwards she would shower twice maybe three times that night and tell herself never again and they would ignore eachother for a while and it happens again.

Eddie shrugged. "Doesn't matter" he left. His hair still messey and his shirt untucked in his trousers. She couldn't help but notice a certain sadness in his voice.

* * *

"Choose your partners wisely. This assignment would be worth 10% of your final grade." The room buzzed with questions, everyone asking their friend "Partner?"

Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter locked eyes.

"Partner?" Fabian asked hopefully. She smiled, he liked that.

"I don't know," She looked around "I guess" she playfully said disappointedly.

The bell rang, the two began to pack up. Fabian gave her a smile before leaving to his next class. Nina noticed the blonde girl from before looking at her once more.

"Can I help you?" She asked, she was annoyed with the whispers and the stares. Whatever they were saying behind her back they could say to her face.

"Your that switch girl right?" She started "Joy's sister?"

Nina thought about not answering, she didn't want questions on this, she didn't want people to think that she was fine with getting asked these things. She couldn't let the switch define the rest of her life but she didn't want people to run off and her to be lonely for the rest of her time here. She had to make the best of it.

"Yes but Joy and I are not sisters.. We were switched with each other, we're not blood related." she told the girl

"interesting ." The blonde responded as she pulled out her phone.

"And my name is Nina by the way." The blonde was unfazed by this, she began to text so Nina pulled her bag over her shoulder and began to move towards the door.

"Hold on." Nina did.

"So Eddie Mercer is your brother?"

"...yeah.." _Why did she care?_

"So like, do you like it here?"

"Sure."

The girl paused then looked at her two friends who stood on each side of her as if they were in a movie. They looked like they came straight out of a movie with the girl hair perfectly curled and sitting in all the right places. She looked like she had a team of designers dress her.

"Do you have any lunch plans?" she asked sweetly.

She didn't. Joy ran off as soon as Eddie parked the car. And Eddie barely walked her to the office before he got dragged off by a group of boys. She wasn't upset by this, she usually ate alone and anyways. She was planning on checking out the library again.

She shook her head and the girl smiled.

"Great, you can eat with us. We'll be in the courtyard today, we sit in the centre, you can't miss us." She told her picking up her purse.

"Oh and I'm Amber. Amber Millington."

* * *

 **Arthur's Note:** There was a lot more to this chapter but I cut a lot out due to it being so long. We met Patricia's special friend and a lot earlier than we we're supposed to. Do you guys like Peddie? There's been some foreshadowing action going on this and last chapter, have you guys caught any of the hints to upcoming events? If so tell me your predictions.

 **Next Chapter:** Fabian and Nina work on a school assignment while both Joy and Eddie is up to no good.

 **Thank you for all the reviews last chapter! If you have time, it would be nice if you could give feedback on this chapter as well. Thank you for Reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

If you were looking for a new chapter, I'm really sorry there is none. I just wanted to apologize for not posting in la few months. I will however be posting a new chapter Friday and a new story Saturday so hopefully you'll read those. I'm really sorry again.

This will be delated once the chapter is up by the way. Xx


End file.
